What About!
by AMEDASANI
Summary: This is a story that I thought about posting for awhile. It's about the gang and Harry finds out the Dursleys aren't his only family. Sirius is gone. Voldemort is gone. 7th year is good.
1. Chapter 1: I don't Know

Chapter 1: I don't Know  
  
It was a day like no other.  
  
An owl had arrived carrying a letter.  
  
When Harry took it he saw it wasn't addressed to him but to his Aunt Petunia.  
  
He walked down stairs and into the kitchen where she was washing dishes.  
  
"Aunt Petunia" Harry asked.  
  
"What" she asked annoyed that she had beed desturbed.  
  
"A letter came for u" Harry said still holding it.  
  
He looked at the return address.  
  
He gasped.  
  
"Who's it from then" Petunia asked.  
  
"It's from my Headmaster at school" Harry said.  
  
Petunia dried off her hands and snatched the letter out of his hand.  
  
She opened it and started reading.  
  
She then looked at Harry who had started back on his way to the stairs.  
  
"Wait" she said.  
  
Harry turned around to find her smiling.  
  
It was not an evil smile but a kind 1.  
  
"Thank-u" she said.  
  
"For what" he asked.  
  
"For saving all of us" Petunia said.  
  
"I don't know what ur talking about" Harry started.  
  
"U saved all of my kind from death Harry" Petunia said.  
  
"Barley" Harry answered.  
  
"But u did" Petunia said.  
  
"Yes" Harry said.  
  
She stepped forward and eveloped him in a hug.  
  
Harry didn't know what to think.  
  
But he liked how it felt to be hugged this way so he hugged her back.  
  
"What did the letter say" he asked.  
  
She handed him the letter and he began to read.  
  
He read the last part and looked at his aunt.  
  
"U haven't read all of it yet have u" Harry asked.  
  
"No" she said.  
  
He handed her the letter and she read the last bit.  
  
"He's dead" Harry said.  
  
"He can't be dead" he said to himself in a whisper.  
  
Petunia picked up the phone and dialed Vernons work #.  
  
"Vernon we need u home now. It's a family crisses" Petunia said before hanging up.  
  
Harry dropped to his knees.  
  
He noticed this and stood up.  
  
He ran up the stairs and got his wand.  
  
He knew Voldemort was dead but there were plenty of other Death Eaters running around looking for him to kill him.  
  
He ran back down the stairs wand out and in his closed hand.  
  
His Uncle had already gotten home and Dudley had gone into the kitchen.  
  
He also walked into the kitchen.  
  
Harry looked at his 17 year old cousin.  
  
He had gotten slightly slimmer but had lost 50 pounds the summer before.  
  
Dudley looked at the wand and screamed for his dad.  
  
Vernon came running into the room and upon seeing Harry with his wand out clutched in his hand snatched it away from him.  
  
"I'm tired of u running around this house with this thing out" he said.  
  
Before Harry could stop him he broke it over his knee a few times.  
  
He dropped the pieces on the floor and laughed.  
  
Petunia came in just as he threw them on the ground.  
  
"What have u done" Petunia asked "He is our last hope of survival".  
  
"What are u talking about" Vernon said.  
  
Petunia handed him the letter and Harry picked up his broken wand pieces.  
  
He sat at the table and set them down like it would normally look.  
  
He swipped his hand over it and the wand pieces were inatantly put back together.  
  
Vernon finished reading the letter.  
  
"All this time u have been facing him every year" he said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Vernon looked at the wand and stepped back.  
  
"How did u do that" he asked.  
  
"I learned hand magic at school from Dumbledore last year so if Voldemort took my wand I'd be able to perform spells anyway without the Ministry knowing" Harry said.  
  
"What kinds of magic" Dudley asked couring.  
  
Harry turned his hand over and a ball of fire formed.  
  
He distinguished it and placed his hand on the table.  
  
A cold spurt of air came from his hands and when he removed it there was an ice rose.  
  
He picked it up and gave it his Aunt.  
  
She looked at it and smiled.  
  
Harry stood up and started walking up the stairs.  
  
He got into his room and started writing to Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I received a letter today from Dumbledore saying... Saying.... saying Sirius was...... Was..... was..... dead.  
  
At this point Harry had started crying.  
  
His tears fell down on the parchment as he continued to write.  
  
He wrote almost the exact same thing in Rons but he said Love Harry to Hermione, and he wrote ur best friend Harry for Ron.  
  
He sent the letters and sat on his bed.  
  
5 minutes later Aunt Petunia came up and knocked on his door.  
  
"Time for dinner" she said.  
  
Harry quickly dried his tears and opened the door.  
  
When he walked down stairs and into the kitchen he found some pork, mashed potatoe's, corn, and gravy on his plate.  
  
He sat down and started eating slowly.  
  
When he finished he got up and began to wash his dish.  
  
Petunia stopped him.  
  
"Harry" she said "We've talked about it and we decided u don't need to do that anymore".  
  
Harry stopped washing it and turned toward them.  
  
"Thanks" he said.  
  
He turned toward the window and saw how light it was outside.  
  
"I'm going for a walk" Harry said.  
  
He walked out the door and toward the park.  
  
When he got there he sat on a swing and watched all the happy family's with their children.  
  
He watched as a 17 year old girl jogged into the park with her head phones on.  
  
She had beautiful long brown hair pulled up into a pony tail.  
  
She was wearing a short sports top that said Head Cheerleader.  
  
She was wearing a short tight pair of shorts that said CHEER! On her butt.  
  
She sat on a swing next to him breathing hard.  
  
She took off her head phones and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi" she said.  
  
"Hi" he said rather sadly.  
  
"What's wrong" she asked.  
  
Harry hesitated for a second then said "my God Father died".  
  
He bent his head.  
  
"Oh. My friends God Father just died to" she said.  
  
Harry looked at her.  
  
"Where are ur parents" she asked.  
  
"Their dead too" he said.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry" she said.  
  
"That's okay. It was along time ago. I was only baby when they died" Harry said.  
  
He looked at her. "Ur beautiful" Harry said "U kinda remind me of 1 of my best friends".  
  
"Thank-u" she said.  
  
Harry moved his bangs out of his eye's and the girls eye's widened.  
  
"Harry" she said.  
  
"Yes. Do I know u" he asked.  
  
"I sure hope so. We only went to school together since we were 11" she said.  
  
"Hermione" he said "Oh it's great to see u".  
  
"Did u really mean what u said about me being beautiful" Hermione said.  
  
"Do I ever lie" Harry asked.  
  
"Hermione come on it's time for practice" a guy shouted at her from across the park.  
  
"Be there in a minute" she yelled.  
  
"I have Cheer practise now. U wanna come. Maybe join the squad" she asked.  
  
"I don't know" Harry said.  
  
"Please" Hermione said giving him the puppy dog eye's.  
  
"Oh alright then" he said.  
  
They stood up and Hermione led him over to the others.  
  
He saw a few guys looking at him.  
  
Harry stopped her for a second.  
  
"Hermione before we go over there. Um. Will u be my girlfriend" he asked blushing.  
  
Hermione jumped into his arms that instantly closed around her.  
  
He swung her around before setting her down on the ground again.  
  
She once again started leading him to the group.  
  
When they got there Harry saw the girls all looking at him.  
  
"Okay every one we ready" Hermione asked.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Okay Harry I already u have some muscle so u could probably lift me" Hermione said.  
  
"I'll try" Harry said.  
  
"We have a new addition to our squad and I need u all to be nice to him. His God Father. Our dear friend has passed away and the only family he has left are his friends so don't hastle him" Hermione said "I also need u guys to help him learn how to stunt".  
  
Each guy except for Harry stood next to a girl.  
  
"Watch them Harry" Hermione said.  
  
"I don't need to" Harry said.  
  
"Why is that" Hermione asked amused.  
  
"Dudley watches the Cheer compititions all the time" Harry said.  
  
"So u can do what these guys are about to do" Hermione said.  
  
"Probably" Harry said.  
  
He watched as the guys held out their hands and the girls put a foot in them.  
  
They were hoisted above the guys heads as they put a hand on their butt to hold them up.  
  
"I've done that before" Harry said.  
  
"When" Hermione asked.  
  
"When I was 15. Dudley joined a cheer team for exersice. He dragged me along to the practiseces and some how they dragged me on the team" Harry said.  
  
"Oh" Hermione said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Lets see how u do" Hermione said.  
  
Hermione put her foot in his hands and he lifted her easily up into the air putting a hand on her butt to keep her up there.  
  
He let go and caught her around the waist.  
  
"Excellent" Hermione said.  
  
"Now lets see if he can do a full extention" 1 girl said.  
  
Hermione turned toward the girl and Harry put his hands on her waist.  
  
"Ready" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes" she said.  
  
He tossed her high enough to catch her feet in his hands and he lifted her so his arms were fully extended.  
  
He cradled her and caught her like a baby.  
  
He put her feet on the ground and she stood up.  
  
They practised until 8:00 and Harry, and Hermione watched as the rest of the squad went home.  
  
AN:I hope u like this. I know I like it. Please review and tell me what u think. 


	2. Chapter 2: Return To Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Return To Hogwarts  
  
"It's almost time for school to start and we havn't even reseved our letters yet" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Hermione cool down. I mean we basically know exactly what we need right" Harry said.  
  
"Well yes but" Hermione started.  
  
"Here. I'll just owl Dumbledore" Harry said. He sat down at the table in the room they rented at the Leacky Cauldron and wrote  
Dear Professor Dumbledore, Sorry to disturb you but Hermione have not yet reseaved our school letters. We talked to some of our fellow 7th years and they have their's. Hermione was going crazy. Sincerely Harry Potter  
  
He sealed the letter and sent it off with Hedwig. It was breakfast time so they went down the stairs and into the pub dining room where Tom was laying out this morning's breakfast.  
  
"Hello Tom" Harry said.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter" Tom said.  
  
"Harry please" Harry said.  
  
"Good morning Hermione, Harry" he said again. They sat down and Tom offered them some eggs, pankakes, sausage, milk, waffeles, and other things they didn't recognize. They ate until they were ful and watched as the dishes of food refilled themselves. They saw many people come into the dining room and sit down to eat. None of them looked like people they knew but they all seemed to know who they were. Harry, and Hermione got up and went into Diagon Alley. They entered Olivanders to have their wands inspected to make sure they were perfectly okay. They sayed until lunck looking at the new products Mr. Olivander had come up with. They bought a cleaning kit and some wand covers to keep them from rotting. (I know wands can't rot but work with me. They can though because of the wood). They headed toward Flourin Fortesque's ice cream parlor and eat lunch. He insisted that he give them each a free ice cream. They agreed and Hermione got cookie dough, and Harry got super man.  
  
"You know that super man actually seuts you well Harry" Hermione said.  
  
"How so" Harry asked.  
  
"You are my Super Man" Hermione said.  
  
"Really" Harry said looking at her.  
  
"He moved closer to her and captured her lips in his. They broke the kiss and finished their ice cream. They walked down the alley and looked at the stores. They walked into Ilops owl imporium to but some food and treats for Hedwig and Crookshanks. They left and went to Qualitly Quidettch supplies and Hermione looked at Harry. "  
  
Will you teach me to fly" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure" Harry said.  
  
"I need to but a broom" Hermione said.  
  
"I don't mind sharing mine with you" Harry said looking at her and wiggling his eye brows.  
  
"No silly. I want to join the quidettch team this year as a chaser" she said. Harry practically choked.  
  
"Are you serious" Harry asked.  
  
"Note the serious face" Hermione said with a serious face.  
  
"Well, yes but still Hermione that's really hard. Plus being in our last year" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah I know but I still want to join. The only thing I ever joined was D.A" she said.  
  
"Yeah okay. Lets get you a Firebolt" Harry said.  
  
"Aren't those really expensive" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not anymore. Now that the Thunder Shock is out it has gone down a lot" Harry said going up to the counter.  
  
"I'd like to buy a Firebolt please" Harry said.  
  
"Certianly Mr. Potter" the man said and walked into the back. He came back with a wrapped package and palced it on the table.  
  
"50 Galleons" he said. Before Hermione could put them down Harry put down a piece of paper. The man looked at it and handed it back.  
  
"Thank-you" he said.  
  
"What was that" Hermione asked now holding her new broom.  
  
"Oh. I signed with the Chudley Canons for when I graduate, and in return they gave me a card so I can get any broom or quidettch supplies I need for free" Harry said. "Cool" Hermione said. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron to put their new products away. When they got to the room they found 2 owls. Harry's owl Hedwig held a letter and the Tawney owl held another letter. Harry took the letters from Hedwig and Hermione took the letter from the Tawney. The Tawney left and Harry read Dumbledore's reply.  
Dear Mr. Potter I have realized you did not reseave your letters. That is because the other teachers and I where debating whether or not to ask you something. All will be in your hogwarts letter.  
Sincerely  
Albus Dumbldore Harry opened the next letter as Hermione opened hers.  
  
"Harry. I'm Head Girl" Hermione said jumping up and down.  
  
"And I'm head Boy" Harry said. He began to read the next part of it.  
  
"Oh my god" Harry said.  
  
"What" Hermione asked.  
  
"They're asking me to be the DADA teacher" he said.  
  
"What?" Hermione said moving over to him.  
  
"You should say yes" Hermione said.  
  
"But I don't know if I'm ready" Harry said.  
  
"Well you taught the DA. Look at how much better and more confident Neville has gotten from that" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. Okay I'll say yes" Harry said. He wrote on another piece of parchment and sent it off with Hedwig.  
  
"We should probably go get our supplies. Oh and I need to plan my first lesson" Harry said. They left the pub and went into Diagon Alley. They entered Flourish and Blotts. Harry went up to the counter.  
  
"I need the Teacher Edition of 'The Mysterious Ways of Dark Wizards', and 'Advanced spells for Defense Against the Dark Arts' Harry said.  
  
"I'm sorry. Only teachers can buy the teachers edition" the woman said.  
  
"Harry pulled out his Hogwarts letter. The woman read it and handed him the books. They found the rest of them and paid. The walked farther down the street and entered the potions store to refill their supplies. They left and entered Madam Malkins. They could have gotten their robs before but they wanted to wait until they got their Hogwarts letter like always. They hadn't run into Ron yet but they knew they would soon. They left with about 30 new robes each as they had gotten so much taller than last year and they needed 3 pairs of dress robes. This would not be a problem fro Ron as his dad had become the Minister of Magic last year when Fudge was killed by Voldemort. The only thing left to buy was their quills, and parchment. They walked into the new store called School Supplies You Got It. They each bought 20 quills, 4 bottles of ink, and 30 pieces of parchment. Before they left though Harry bought a schedule to plan his lessons. They left and went back to the pub. They went back up to their room and put away their new things. They went back down for dinner and found the entire Weasley clan.  
  
"Harry, Hermione" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Harry twined his fingers with Hermione's as they entered. Ron looked a their hands.  
  
"Finally told each other then" Ron said. They only smiled.  
  
"Do you 2 know who the new DADA teacher is" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Um" Harry said. "Dumbledore wouldn't tell us "Said it was a surprise".  
  
"Yeah. I have a fealing who it is" Harry said.  
  
"Who is it" he asked.  
  
"Sorry sir. That's Confidential" Harry said in a military voice. He saluted Mr. Weasley and they all laughed. They sat down to dinner and Harry, and Hermione were consantly asked who the DADA teacher was. The Weasleys sprung the ? on them when they were least expecting it until they got on the train at Platform 9/3. They waved good bye to the Weasleys as the train left. They sat down. Harry, and Hermione had their fingers intertwined as they walked down the train. They had to patrol making sure none of the students were doing magic, and they were behaving. (Cough, Cough). They started at the back of the train. They checked each of the compartments. They found more than 1 students doing something their not supposed to do (cough, cough). They got to the middle of the train to Find Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson making out.  
  
"Exuse me" Harry said. Draco turned around.  
  
"Do you mind Potter. I'm kind of busy" he said.  
  
"20 points from Slytherin Malfoy" Harry said.  
  
"You can't deduct points" Malfoy said.  
  
"Correction. I'm Head Boy" Harry said.  
  
"If we find you like this again it'll be 50 points and we havn't even gotten to school yet" Hermione said.  
  
"Shut it Mudblood" Malfoy said. Hermione was about to speak when Harry interupted her.  
  
"That will be 20 more points from Slytherin for insulting the Head Girl" Harry said. They left and headed for the front of the train. They took points from many people for doing things they shouldn't. They went into the conductors area to ask how much time was left.  
  
"I was about to go on the P.A. and give the usual announcment" he said. They left and heard the announcment.  
  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes time. Please leave your trunks on the train and they will be taken to the castle seperatly" the voice went out. Harry and Hermione took seats as the train stopped. They got off and headed for a carriage. They got into the first 1 and it immediately went off toward the castle. They got there in 5 minutes and walked in.  
  
"Welcome to the staff Potter" McGonaggal said.  
  
"Thanks" Harry said heading for the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Where do you think your going" she asked.  
  
"To the table" Harry said.  
  
"You're a part of the staff now. You get to sit with us" she said. She led Harry pu to the table and sat him down on Dumbledore's left. She left to meet the 1st years as the rest of the teachers sat at the table. Harry was sitting on Dumbledore's left and Sprouts right. Harry was very nervous.  
  
"Don't be nervous" Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him.  
  
"Instinct" he said. Harry relaxed a little and watched as the students came in.  
  
"Got your lessons planned" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Enough for the first month or so" Harry said.  
  
"That's good. I knew you would come prepared" Dumbledore said. The students all sat down and looked at the double doors. McGonaggal led in the 1st years and gave the usual instructions. She called each of the new students and they were sorted. She took her seat after they had all been sorted and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"You may have noticed in your letters it did not say who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was. Well to be honest we didn't even tell the Ministry for they would have refused. Our new teacher is none other than 7th year student, Harry Potter" he said. There was loads of cheering from all the students who had heard of the DA. Harry stood up at Dumbledore's orders and then sat down again. The feast began and Harry answered all the teachers ?. Snape seemed some what pleased that he would not have to deal with him anymore in his class and was slightly more friendly. The feast ended and the Harry heard Hermione calling all the 1st years. Harry ran to catch up with her. He snuck up behind her and signaled all the 1st years to be quite. The girls all giggled into their hands. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. She shrieked in surprise then started laughing. They intertwined their fingers and they both led them to the portrait hall. They pointed out the trick stairs, and all the short cuts. A girl ran up to the front.  
  
"Professor Potter" the girl asked. Harry turned around so he was walking back words.  
  
"Is it true you love her" she asked pointing at Hermione.  
  
"Why yes it is" he said. He turned around and they continued walking. Hermione had a slight blush after she heard that. The found the portrait hole.  
  
"The password is Potter" Hermione said. They entered and Harry, and Hermione explained about the dormatories, and all the rules. They warned them to avoid Peeves, Filch, Mrs. Norris, and the Slytherins. Harry led the boys to their dormitories as Hermione led the girls to theirs. They met back in the common room and left to do their rounds that started that night. They got back at 11 and went to bed. Harry fell into his bed in his dormatory and changed. He fell asleep even though his fellow students were pesturing him about being a teacher. He awoke the next morning to find them all crowded around his bed. He got up and shoved them out of his way. He took a shower and changed. Again he found them surrounding the bathroom door.  
  
"What is your problem" Harry asked as they followed him to the door. They snapped out of their trance and bustled around. Harry left and headed down for breakfast. There was only about 30 people not including the professors sitting and eating. He headed toward the staff table and took his seat. Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
"Have a good night" he asked.  
  
"No. The guys followed me around the dorm until I asked what they're problem was" Harry said putting food on his plate.  
  
"They're just amazed that you became a teacher" Dumbledore said "I expect they were awaiting your announcment to the world that you were marring Quidettch". Harry laughed.  
  
"You sure know how do britten the darkest of moods" Harry said.  
  
"I try" Dumbledore said. They ate and Harry left. He started heading toward his classroom. He entered and found almost every 4th year student fighting for the front seats. He put hid fingers to his lips and gave a shrill whistle.  
  
"Are you going to sit down or do I have to issue a seating chart" Harry asked. Insantly they all sat down.  
  
"So. What have you studied before" he asked them. 1 girl raised her hand.  
  
"Yes" Harry asked.  
  
"We've done curses, and animals for 3rd year" she said.  
  
"That's what I thought" Harry said "Some of the spells you will learn will be a review. As will the animals. Today we are going to be reading chapter 1 of your defense books. Then when you finish you will raise your hand and tell me a spell to preform from that chapter". They all rushed to take out they're books. Harry smiled. He sat down at his desk and watched them. He watched they're eye's flick from line to line and when they flipped the page look at how far the rest of the students where. A girl raised her hand.  
  
"Yes" Harry said. "Can you preform the Imobulas spell" she asked.  
  
"Imobulas" he said pointing his wand at a paper airplane flying through the room. He got up and took it out of the air. He sat down at his desk and opened it. He smirked.  
  
"5 points from Hufflepuff for note passing" Harry said "don't pass anymore notes. I don't want to have to take points". Class ended and the next class walked in. It was his fellow 7th year Gryffindors. They all bustled about and sat on the desks talking. Harry put his fingers to his lips and gave another shrill whistle. They all looked at him.  
  
"Just because you're my class mates and in my year doesn't mean I'm taking it easy on you" Harry said. They all sat down.  
  
"Now some of you were in the DA for the past few years. Some of these spells will be a review and some of them are new" Harry said. He walked around the desk to the chalk board and began to write.  
  
"Professor Potter are we going to be preforming the spells today" Harry recognized Hermione's voice.  
  
"No. Today we will be reading chapter 1 in your book" he said. He finished writing and turned around.  
  
"We will also be looking up spells for an obsticale course. It will be somewhat similar to the what I faced in the 3rd task in the Triwizard Tournament" Harry said. The students looked at the board. It was in another language.  
  
"Um, Professor Potter. Your writing is in another language" Lavender said.  
  
"I know. It's Latin" he said.  
  
"So how are we supposed to read it" Dean asked.  
  
"There's latin in your books" Harry said.  
  
"Why did you write it in Latin" Seamus asked.  
  
"Dark wizards use it as a code and the Ministry doesn't know how to read it. I figure most of you from the DA have thought about being Aurors so you will learn Latin as a defense mechanism" Harry said. He looked at Hermione who was smiling eagerly.  
  
"Start reading. The course will be next month. You can use your free time to look up more spells if you wish" he said. He sat down and began to look through his magical creatures book for creatures Hagrid might be able to provide. He scribbled a note and sent it out the window in the form of a paper airplane. He sent it down to Hagrids cabin and flew it through the window. He looked at the students. They were all scribling notes on spells, hexes, and curses. Hermione was farther than everyone. She put her book down and went to the book shelf and got another book. Harry smiled and looked at his desk. He picked up a stack of plan paper and started writing on one of them.  
  
"There will be a written test too along with the obstacle course" Harry said. The class moaned but kept working. A paper airplane flew threw the window and landed on Harry's desk. He opened it.  
Harry Sure I'll lend you some animals. I can get you a sphinx too. And I'm sure Firenze would love to be in it. I might be able to Arogog in it to. That depends on how well he is. He's getting old like me. Hagrid  
  
Class ended and Harry had a free period. It was supposed to be his Transfiguration class so he went to it so he wouldn't have to go on the weekends. He entered the class and McGonaggal looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing here Mr. Potter" she asked.  
  
"I have a free period. So I thought instead of having to bother you on the weekend I'd come" he said.  
  
"Very nice" she said. He sat down with Hermione, and Ron. Harry intertwined his and Hermione fingers under the table as McGonaggal talked. Apparently they were going to transfigure people into animals. Harry was looking kind of weird.  
  
"Is there something wrong Mr. Potter" McGonaggal asked.  
  
"Well it's just that" Harry started.  
  
"He's an Animagus" Hermione said cheerfully. Harry sank in his chair as everyone looked at him.  
  
"Really Mr. Potter. What animal are you. I have not seen your name on the list yet" she said.  
  
"I just asked for an application so I can write down my states" Harry said.  
  
"So what animal are you" she asked.  
  
"Well" Harry said.  
  
"He can turn into every animal" Hermione said proudly.  
  
"Are you serious" McGonaggal asked.  
  
"Yeah" Harry said sinking in his seat more.  
  
"Lets see" McGonaggal said. Harry sank lower.  
  
"Come on Mr. Potter" she said. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Come on Harry show her" Hermione said. Harry turned into an owl and flew up to the top of the room. He rested on the light fixture and turned into a monkey. He swung around the room and hopped onto a desk. He turned into a rabit and hopped into Hermione's lap. As a joke he turned into a cat that looked like Crookshanks. Then after he jumped from her lap he transformed into a silver tabby imittating Professor McGonaggal. The class roared with laughter as he stalked around the room. He sat for a few seconds before turning into an eagle. Then a tiger. He walked around the room and let the girls pet him. Then he turned into a pheonix.  
  
"To turn into many animals is a great acomplashment but to turn into a magical animal aswell is astonishing" she said. Harry turned into a Unicorn and the girls all squelled. Hermione rushed toward him and started to pet him. He looked at her and she understood. She climbed onto his back and he started galloping around the room. He gave each girl ride then got McGonaggal on his back he gave her a ride to among the laughs coming from the guys. She got off and Harry turned into into a fox. McGonaggal stepped back. She got a look of saddness in her eye's. Then Harry turned into a stag. Hermione, and Ron rushed toward him.  
  
"Harry no" they said together. He didn't listen to them. He turned into a big black dog. Then he did something they didn't expect. He transformed into a human. Though it was not him.  
  
"Harry stop" Hermione screamed. He looked at her. The students screamed. He looked like Sirius. He turned back into his own self and Hermione hugged him.  
  
"Mr. Potter who was the fox you turned into" McGonaggal asked.  
  
"I've just always loved foxs for some reason I've felt attracted to them. Like I do with snakes" Harry said.  
  
"Your mother was a fox" she said. Harry sat down.  
  
"I also noticed you turned into Sirius Black" she said.  
  
"Yes" Harry said.  
  
"How" she asked.  
  
"Well It just happened when I was with the Dursleys. I came down stairs after thinking about Sirius and my Aunt started screaming there was a stranger in the house. I looked in a mirror and I looked like him. I can turn into other people to" he said.  
  
"Interesting" she said.  
  
"Turn into me" Hermione said. He waved a hand over his face and his entire body looked like Hermione. Hermione clapped with delight.  
  
"I don't need a mirror anymore" she said happily. The class laughed.  
  
"Class is dismissed for the day. Mr. Potter I wish to speak with you" she said. Harry turned back into himself and the rest left.  
  
"Have you told Dumbledore" she asked after they were alone.  
  
"I haven't had the chance and I forgot about it when I was sending my acceptance" he said.  
  
"Lets go tell him you have another hour until your next class starts" she said. They left and walked to the stone Gargoyle.McGonaggal said the password and they went up. They knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" Dumbledore said. They walked in and found Mr. Weasley inside.  
  
"Just the person I wanted to see" Dumbledore said beaming at Harry.  
  
"Albus, Mr. Potter has something to show you" she said.  
  
"I don't want to give him heart attack" Harry said.  
  
"We'll risk it" Dumbledore said smiling at him. Harry turned into an owl and flew around the room.  
  
"You thought that was going to give me a heart attack" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Just wait Albus" McGonaggal said. Harry turned into the animals he had turned into before and some new ones. He sat on the floor in the form of a mountin lion when she said it "That's not all". Dumbledore looked at Harry and he looked right back. He closed his eye's and took a breath with what looked like a sigh and he transformed into Mr. Weasley. Dumbledore sat back. Harry turned into numerous people including Dumbledore. When he did that Dumbledore got up and looked in his face.  
  
"Perfect likeness" he said. Harry turned back into himself.  
  
"You did all that" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"With out breacking a sweat" Harry said.  
  
"Have you signed up yet" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"I sent in for a form" Harry said "I don't have time between my studies, and classes so far and I'm worrying about the rest of Voldemort's supporters and what they're going to do to me after I graduate. I'm not strong enough to fight them" Harry said.  
  
"Well. I know different" Dumbledore said "You are strong enough Harry. Why do you think we asked you to be the new teacher".  
  
"I don't know" Harry said "I would have thought you would have chosen Hermione".  
  
"Well Miss. Granger is still very smart, but she does not have that how do you say" Dumbledore said.  
  
"She does not have the will to fight the dark arts like you do" McGonaggal finished.  
  
"Exactly" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well why didn't you tell Mr, Weasley" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes why couldn't you tell me" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Arther. I couldn't let it get around. The parents would not want a supposed crazy person teaching their children. Let alone a 7th year who had not passed N.E.W.T's yet" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I have passed N.E.W.T's though" Harry said.  
  
"How, and When" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Found a copy of the test in a book in the library last year and I sent it in after I had finished. It came back with a perfect score" Harry said.  
  
"Do you have the test" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yeah. It's in my trunk" Harry said.  
  
"Could you please go get it so we may look at it" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry put his fingers to his lips, and gave a 3rd shrill whistle. Seconds later a piece of paper materialized in front of them. Dumbledore looked at Harry.  
  
"Yes" Harry said to the unspoken question. Dumbledore nodded and smiled. He took the test out of the air and un rolled it. He placed it on his desk.  
  
"I'm going to ask you questions from here and I want you to answere them" he said. Harry nodded. He sat down in a chair and Dumbledore read the 1st ?.  
  
"Name the spell that will kill" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Avada Kedavra" Harry started then to the room's great surprise he went on. He named 2 more.  
  
"The Curacticus Curse and the Imperious Curse" Harry said.  
  
"Those can't kill" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Yes they can" Harry said. "If you put the Curacticus spell on someone to much it can drive them insane or kill then. You can tell someone to kill themselves with the Imperious curse" Harry said. Dumbledore beamed at him and read the next ?.  
  
"Name the 1st ever witch who didn't need a wand" Dumbledore said confused.  
  
"Melinda Warren" Harry said "Want me to name the current ones as well".  
  
"Sure" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Prue Halliwell died 3 years ago, Piper Halliwell, Pheobe Halliwell, and Paige Mathews" Harry said.  
  
"Do you know who they are" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes. I met them. They're the Charmed Ones" Harry said.  
  
"You met them" McGonaggal said.  
  
"Yes. It was nice meeting someone who didn't know who you were. They felt the same way" Harry said.  
  
"Did they tell you" Dumbledore said.  
  
"No. I kinds read they're minds" Harry said. Dumbledore was about to read another ? when Harry looked at his watch.  
  
"Shit" he said "I'm sorry but I have a class now. I have another free period after that and I'll come back" Harry said. He walked out the door. Then his head popped back in.  
  
"Sorry about the language" he said before he left. Dumbledore smiled and sat back in his chair.  
  
"Can you believe he went through the trouble to take N.E.W.T's before he had too" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No. Check his potion part though" McGonaggal said. They flipped to the back where the potion part was and examined it.  
  
"We should show this to Severus. He'll be very surprised" Dumbledore said. They all stood with the test in Dumbledore's hand and walked out. They headed toward the Dungeon. They knocked. A student opened the door and they walked in.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore. What a surprise" Snape said.  
  
"Yes well did you know Harry Potter took the N.E.W.T's test early and received full marks. Including his potions" McGonaggal asked.  
  
"I was not aware of this no" Snape said. Dumbledore handed him the paper. Snape flipped to the back.  
  
"These are the exact ingrediants for the polyjuice potion. And the instructions. It only askes for a simple potion too" Snape said.  
  
"And he had the Drought of Living Death in there" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"We haven't even covered that yet" Snape said "How can he receive full marks on this test but not in my class". "I don't think he likes to show off and he's probably scared that if he gets it right someone will beat him" Dumbledore said. They looked at him.  
  
"He told me last year that the reason he does not answer ? voluntarily or do things right is because when he did in the muggle world he would be beaten by his relatives" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I knew we should not have left him there" McGonaggal said.  
  
"Yes well he told me that after every beating his cuts bruses and scars would heal up" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Do you think he's a" McGonaggal started.  
  
"Yes. I do think he's a Sorceror" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Mostly because the Dursleys were not his only family left" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Then who" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Believe it or not. I'm his Great GrandFather" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Have you told him" Snape asked looking shocked.  
  
"No. But I should" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Go tell him know" Mr. Weasley said "He thinks he has no family and now with Sirius gone" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
AN: Cliff Hanger. Hahahahaha. Sorry but my fingers are tired. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret

Chapter 3: The Secret  
  
"I don't want him to have a heart attack" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Fuuny" McGonaggal said "He said the same about you, before he transformed".  
  
"Transformed" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes. He can transform into animals, magical animals, and people" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Oh. Albus he has another free period know" McGonaggal said.  
  
"Yes. I suspect he'll be coming here so he doesn't have to come on the weekend" Dumbledore said. And he was right. He walked in the door a minute later.  
  
"Hello Professor" he said to Dumbledore. He took a seat in the middle of the room next to Hermione. Snape walked up to them and leaned on the desk.  
  
"Mr. Potter. This class I wish you to get your potion correct. No one is going to beat you" he said. Harry looked at him embarresed.  
  
"Miss. Granger don't help him" Snape said. Hermione nodded. Snape began class. McGonaggal, Dumbledore, and Mr, Weasley stayed for the lesson. They were making a veritisarum. Harry added his ingrediants and Snape watched him.  
  
"Mr. Potter you have not once looked at the board" Snape said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Why is that" Snape asked.  
  
"I memorized all the potions" Harry said. The entire class looked at him as he continued to add ingrediants, and stir it. He added his last ingrediant stirred it and it gave a puff of blue smoke. He looked at it. It was so clear he could see the bottem of his cauldron. Snape inspected it.  
  
"This is excellent" he said.  
  
"Thank-you" Harry murmered. Snape laddled it into a small vial. He handed more of them to Harry.  
  
"I want you to laddle this into every one of these until it's gone" he said. Harry nodded and began to add the veritisarum to the vial's. There were about 50 of them and he filled them all. Snape took them and placed them in his cabinet. The bell rang to signal the end of class for Lunch. Harry walked out with a smile on his face. He walked with Hermione into the Great Hall until he had to go up to the staff table. He sat down next to Dumbledore.  
  
"That was an excellent potion you made Harry" he said.  
  
"Thank-you sir" Harry said. McGonaggal looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"I must tell you something Harry. Meet me in my office after lunch. You have a free period right" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes" Harry said. He continued to eat his lunch and stood up with Dumbledore. He led him out and up to his office. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and Harry sat in front of it.  
  
"Now. You may think you have no family but you are wrong. There is 1 more member of your family in the wizarding world. He is here at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Who" harry asked feeling nervous. Dumbledore stood up and paced around nervosly.  
  
"Well. He hid himself from you to protect your family. Your mother never knew. I was her Grandfather" Dumbledore said stopping.  
  
"So. You're my Great Grandfather" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded. Harry stood up and threw himself at him. He hugged him and suprisingly started crying. Dumbledore hugged him back not used to this. Harry pulled back and laughed at himself. He wipped his tears away and smiled.  
  
"I am sorry" Dumbledore said.  
  
"That's all right. But why did Voldemort want to kill my parents" Harry asked. "Well part of it was the prophecy I told you about in your 5th year and the other part is that we are the heirs od Gryffindor. Well actually the youngest family member is and that's you" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Right. So do you want to come watch my class. I have the 7th year Slytherins to deal with" Harry said.  
  
"Why sure. I'll come" Dumbledore said and stood up. They walked out of the office and down the stairs. They walked along three halls until they came to his classroom. They walked in and the class was talking loudly and sitting on desks. Dumbledore was about to say something when Harry put his fingers to his lips and gave a shrill whistle. The class looked at him and slid into desks. Harry walked to his desk and Dumbledore went to the back.  
  
"Today we will be reading the 1st chapter in your book. After you have finished look up curses, hexes, and spells you think might be usful in an obsticale course. It will be somewhat like what I faced in the 3rd task of the Triwizard tournament. There will be a written test aswell" Harry said. The class started reading their books. Harry wrote something on the board.  
  
"Also try to find what this says. There is Latin in your books" he said. He sat down at his desk and began to write. He was creating a test for every class. They were all different so they couldn't cheat. Then Professor Sprout barged into the room. She walked up to Harry and whispered in his ear. Harry stood quickly and walked back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Can you watch the class. I'll be right back. I have to deal with a Death Eater in the Greenhouses" Harry said. Dumbledore nodded and Harry ran out of the class with Professor Sprout on his heels. They ran across the lawn. Harry entered the 7th greenhouse where the death eater was. He was on the floor with a set of ropes around his arms, and legs. There was a gag on his mouth. His face was covered. Sprout stayed on the outside as Harry sat next to the man. He lifted the mask then threw it to the side.  
  
"So Peter you decided to come and turn ourself in did you" Harry asked casually. Peter tried to say something but the gag blocked it. Harry lifted the gag and Peter repeated it.  
  
"I was looking for you" Peter said.  
  
"No you weren't. You were looking for the plant of life" Harry said. He grabbed the bindings that held his hands togather and started to drag him up to the school. It was easy. But instead of going up the stairs he turned into a pheonix and grabbed him by the ropes. He lifted into the air and flew in the open window of his class room. He set him down and turned back into himself.  
  
"Look at this class. I caught a dark wizard for us" Harry said. The class all looked at him. They looked at the person on the floor. Harry propped him up and let the class see him.  
  
"You may know who this is. This is Peter Petigrew. Also known as Wormtail" Harry said.  
  
"Prove he's a Death Eater" Malfoy said.  
  
"Fine" Harry said. He pulled up Peter's right hand sleeve. There was the dark mark upon his forearm. Dumbledore walked forward.  
  
"What was he doing" he asked.  
  
"Trying to get to the plant of life" Harry said.  
  
"He's lying" Peter said.  
  
"Am I" Harry said "Then why were you in Greenhouse 7". Peter was quite.  
  
"That's what I thought" Harry said. The bell rang to dismise class and Harry stood by Dumbledore.  
  
"I'll go get some Veritisarum and I'll owl the Ministry" Harry said before he left. He ran to the dungeons. He knocked on the door. A student answered it. He sat back down and Harry approached Snape.  
  
"I need some veritisarum" Harry said.  
  
"Why" Sanpe asked walking to the cabinet.  
  
"I caught Peter Pettigrew" Harry said. Snape looked at him.  
  
"Class is dismissed" Snape said "Where is he".  
  
"He's in my classroom I need to go owl the Ministry" Harry said. They both took off at a run. Harry headed for the owlery and Snape headed to the DADA classroom. Harry got to the owlery and sent a note off with Hedwig.  
  
"Take this to the ministry as fast as you can" Harry said.  
  
AN: Sorry I took awhile. I can't think of anymore to write. I'll try to get the 4th chapter up before I leave for Cheer camp. But once I start school I can't post as much because I'll have to much Homework. I'm going into 9th grade. I'm so happy. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Capture, and Free

Chapter 4: Captured, and Free  
  
An hour after Hedwig had left Mr. Weasley arrived. He walked into the classroom and looked at Peter. Then a squad came in and took him away.  
  
"Careful. He's an animagus" Harry said.  
  
They cast a spell to prevent him from transforming and left. Mr. Weasley looked at Harry.  
  
"Nice job" he said before he walked out to question Peter and the Ministry.  
  
Harry dismissed his class for Dinner. He headed there with Dumbledore and they sat down at the staff table. Harry placed some food on his plate and ate. He was about to leave when Dumbledore stood up. The hall got quite.  
  
"Today, I would like it to be known that Harry Potter is not an orphan. Nor has he been for the last 16 years. For I am his Great Grandfather" Dumbledore said.  
  
Every one looked at Harry. Including the staff. They were all smiling including Snape. The hall started applauding and shouting. The next morning there was a front page story about Dumbledore's announcment to the School.  
  
HARRY POTTER NO LONGER AN ORPHAN! 'Yesterday evening it was announced that Harry Potter is not an orphan. Albus Dumbledore confirmed what the ministry had been thinking at dinner over at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore being Harry's Great Grandfather has no dought already told him why he who must not be named killed his parents. Harry as the youngest is now Gryffindor's rightful heir.'  
  
It continued onto 1 more page and Harry read it all.  
  
"Figure's" Harry said. He got up and headed for his class.  
  
He had a free period and went to his charms lesson. As the day progressed almost every class he had asked if the prophet was true. Harry told them it was then told them to get working on the spells, hexes, and curses. The weeks passed fast. Harry had graded papers over and over again before he had done his own homework. It seemed that everyone liked to draw on their paper because there were doodles of everything on the homework papers. Harry laughed at 1 particular one where it showed Dumbledore as a young boy. He was trying to climb a tree. Soon it was time for the test. He had the 5 year Hufflepuffs first. He lead them outside and into the back near where he had done the first task in the Triwizard Tournament. There was a maze with heges as tall as Hagrid.  
  
"Here we have our maze. It is filled with all sorts of animals you could come face to face with should you become an Auror. You will need to be relaxed and focused in here. Nothing can happen to you shall you fail to defeat an animal if that happens the animal will disappear and reappear after you have left. There is sphinx in there so only go up against it if your sure you can figure out the riddle" Harry said "I will put you in 3 at a time. When you come out the other end come back around the maze to take your written test".  
  
He split the class up and sent them in 3 at a time. They finished 15 minutes early. What the class didn't know was how Harry was grading them as he couldn't see them. He had set up special cameras and had attached them to their robes when he toucjed them to send them in. Collected them after they came out by patting them on the shoulder. He led them back up and met his next class. He did this all day and by dinner time his legs were really sore from walking and standing the entire day. He sat down at the staff table.  
  
"Tired" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"You have no idea. It's like when Hermione and I go to the Cheer camp. Oh wait I never told you. Hermione made me join her cheer team" Harry said.  
  
"Are you serious" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah. I met her in the park by my relactive's house and she convinced me to be on the team. Then she dragged me to a week long Cheer camp. The last night we had a camp fire and 1 person from each team had to go up and throw their goal stick into the flames in hope that their goals would work out. Well I was that 1. I went up there said my name and as I did there were flashes of girls taking my picture. I thought that was normal you know cause I was the first person up there but no one else had their picture taken as many times as I did. Then when I was buying a pop for Hermione and I, I heard a group of girls saying they used an entire roll of film taking pictures of me. Then I heard something less expected. 1 girl said 'oh my god. Do you know who this is. It's Harry Potter" I was surprised that there were any wizards and witches there besides me and Hermione" Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Where are you going after dinner" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I have to go to Hogsmead. I'm running out of supplies for my class room" Harry said.  
  
"Ah. That happens a lot with the DADA teachers. Well they seam to be learning a lot more about DADA know that your teaching" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Gee I wonder why" Harry said sarchasticly.  
  
They finished eating and Harry left when Hermione left the hall. He ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Hermione" Harry shouted.  
  
She slowed down a little but not enough for Harry to catch up with her.  
  
"Hermione" he shouted.  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Didn't you hear me calling" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes" Hermione said.  
  
"What's up" Harry asked.  
  
"Well" Hermione started.  
  
"Hermione wait. I know I havn't really been able to spend time with you but" Harry started.  
  
"Harry I realize your busy. And you have no idea what Ron did to me when you were busy" Hermione asked.  
  
"What did he do" Harry asked.  
  
"He, he" Hermione started.  
  
Then she started crying. There could only be 1 reason why she was crying. Ron had raped her.  
  
"Hermione. I am so sorry for not paying more attention and for almost ignoring you" Harry said.  
  
Ron would pay. But he wouldn't say that aloud. Hermione threw herself into Harry's arms. He hugged her and led her up to the common room. On the way there Ron walked down the hall.  
  
"Hey Harry" Ron said.  
  
Harry let go of Hermione and punched Ron. Harry took Hermione again and they walked the rest of the way to the common room. When Ron staggered in he began to talk.  
  
"So. What was that for" he asked.  
  
Harry held Hermione closer.  
  
"What do you think" Harry asked.  
  
"I have no idea" Ron said purposly looking confused.  
  
"Don't act stupid" Hermione said.  
  
"That's not an act" Harry said.  
  
They laughed and got up. They headed out of the common room to make their rounds. When they came back Ron was on top of Lavender. She was maoning.  
  
"Uh,uh" Harry said.  
  
Ron turned around.  
  
"Lavender do you know what he did to me" Hermione asked with her arms folded.  
  
"No" Lavender said.  
  
Hermione walked to her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"No" Lavender said.  
  
She got up and slapped Ron. Lavender walked into her dorm, and Harry, and Hermione left and went to the special dormatories for the Head Boy, and Girl. Ron starred at them angrily. He almost had Lavender. Now he wouldn't have anyone in the entire school because it would spread like wild fire. He went up to bed. He looked at Neville's bed. His sister was there with Neville and they were sleeping. Parvati was with Seamus, and Laura the new girl was with Dean.  
  
The year passed fast and soon Harry was giving out the N.E.W.T's. At the Graduation feast Harry, and Hermione both had to give speeches. Hermione stepped up first.  
  
"When I first found out I was a witch, I was over joyed. When I came to Hogwarts I was scared. Sure I was smart and devoted to my studies, but I had no friends and I was muggle born. My first real friend was Harry Potter. He had saved me from a Troll on Halloween. As the years passed I had an adventure every year. Finally last year, Harry Potter got rid of Voldemort with the help of myself. This year was much better. There were no battles and we're graduating. As the Head Girl I would like to wish every one luck in finding jobs and being on your own" Hermione said.  
  
She sat down and Harry stood up.  
  
"As you may know, I am Harry Potter. I lived with my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin until I came to Hogwarts. Here I found friends and people like me. Every where I went people knew my name. It was weird having people stair at me every day. I attended my classes, and preformed spells. Over these last 7 years I have learned more spells, hexes, curses, and learned about animals. I have learned how to be an animagus, I have learned many things. But the most important was how to concure my fear. Most of my teachers helped with that. I leave here today saying that it has been an honor teaching here and being Head Boy." Harry said.  
  
He sat down and the teachers each stood up and passed out awards. They had a huge dinner where Harry, and Hermione were told how great their speeches were.  
  
"Hermione can we go outside for a minute" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure" Hermione said and followed him outside.  
  
Harry led her over to the lake and they sat down. He took out a small package and handed it to her. She looked at him and opened it. There was a note on top. 'Marry Me' it said. Underneath was a magnificent ring. It was a gold band with 1 emerald, then 1 diamond, then 1 saphire. She looked at him.  
  
"Yes" she whispered.  
  
Harry looked at her and smiled. He slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and pulled her up. He raped his arms around her waist and bent down. He captured her lips in his in a sweet kiss. They broke apart and smiled at eachother. Hermione shivered a little.  
  
"Lets go inside" Harry said noticing this.  
  
He took her hand and they walked up to the castle. When they entered the Great Hall Harry remembered something.  
  
"This is going to be great" Harry said.  
  
"What will be great" Hermione asked as Ron came up.  
  
"Well I'm not 18 yet so I have to go back to the Dursleys until my birthday. But I have graduated Hogwarts and can do magic now" Harry said.  
  
"That's brilliant mate" Ron said.  
  
"I know" Harry said and smirked.  
  
The 3 of them walked to the table that held the Grangers, the Weasley's, and Remus. They sat down.  
  
"So. Exited to have graduated" Remus asked Hermione.  
  
"Deffinatly" she said reaching for her glass.  
  
"Hermione, dear. What is that on your hand" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"Hermione looked where she was pointing, then at Harry.  
  
She quickly withdrew her hand and hid it inside her robes.  
  
"Nothing" she said quickly.  
  
"Are you sure, It looked like a" Mrs. Granger started.  
  
She squeled out loud.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh" she said happily.  
  
"What" the rest of the table asked.  
  
"I knew it" Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"What" the table asked again.  
  
Hermione sunk low in her chair.  
  
"It's nothing" Hermione said.  
  
She looked at Harry who was smiling at her.  
  
"Oh alright" Hermione said. She took her hand out of her robes and held it up. The little light coming from the candle's that filled the hall glinted off the ring and sent the shimer to all the table's. The entire hall was now looking at it. Hermione and Harry sunk into their chairs. The hall was gazing at them curious. Then it hit them. They all burst into applause. Harry looked at Hermione and they smiled at each other. Once the Hall had finished everybody went to bed. The graduat's would spend their last night dancing and some singing at the dance that followed after the adults left. The 1st song was a slow song and Harry led Hermione onto the floor. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers. They danced. Many couple's were dancing like this. The dance ended.  
  
"We need a volenteer to sing" the witch at the micro phone said.  
  
Harry looked at the guys from Gryffindor tower in his year minus Ron.  
  
"What do you say guys wanna go play some of our songs" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, but what about Hermione" Dean asked.  
  
Hermione was their singer.  
  
"Lets go" she said.  
  
They headed up to the stage.  
  
"Who is this" the witch asked them quietly.  
  
"We're the band ETERNALLY" Harry said.  
  
"Welcome ETERENALLY" the witch shouted.  
  
Every body clapped. Hermione stepped up to the mic as the guys took up their instruments. Harry was also a singer and he played guitar. They started the song.  
  
"There comes a time, when you face the toughest of fights, searching for a sign, lost in the darkest of night, the wind blows so cold standing alone, before the battle's begun, but deep in your soul, the future unfolds, as bright as the rays of the sun, you've got to beleave in the power of love, you've got to beleave in the power of love, it gives meaning to each moment it's what our hearts are all made of, you've got to beleave in the power of love, in the power of love, in the power of love, in the power of love" Hermione sang as the guys played the melody.  
  
The song ended and there were tears in many people's eye's.  
  
"Well I think it's unanimus that we all want another song" the witch said. The hall cheered. ENTERNALLY started playing another song.  
  
"I've waited all of my life, for the day when love appears, like a fairy tall in days gone by, he will rescue me from my fears, and now I feal him standing close to me, and how can I tell him what he means to me, my heart stands still has he come, Oh starry night, is this the moment I dream of, oh starry night, tell me is he my own true love, every night I think of him, here in my lonelly room, waiting for my prince to come, wondring if he'll be here soon, and I sit patiantly waiting for some one, and I hope that his heart longs for mine, he calls my name, is he the one, oh starry night, is this the moment I dream of, oh starry night, tell me is he my own true, oh starry night, is he the one that I dream of, oh starry night, how will I know, will his love show, is he my own true love".  
  
The song ended and the hall was crying harder.  
  
"I don't think we should do another sad song right now"  
  
Harry whispered to his band.  
  
"There are days in those gray skys, who make you blue, each forward step take, fall back by two, you been hit by some hard rocks, you just can't stand, feeling like Alice felt, in wonderland, let me be the one to lend a hand, call my name and I'll be there, there's nothing like the laughter that we share, when ever you need some one, or a shoulder to lean on, call my name and I'll be there, and when lifes going your way, just like a breeze, it's a kite flying kinda day above the tree's, together we'll be makin memories, call my name and I'll be there" the song went on and every body was dancing joyasly with the tears long forgotten.  
  
The dance ended and every body went up to their common rooms. They fell asleep and waited for the next day. When Harry woke up the next morning he dressed and took his stuff down to the common room. He met Ron, and Hermione and they took their stuff down to the Enterence Hall. They went into the Great Hall and grabbed some toast, and waffles and headed down to Hogsmead. They borded the train. And it took off. They sat in the compartment eating their snacks and talking about what they were going to do after their apparation tests. Harry had to go back to his aunt, and uncle's, Hermione was going to the Leaky Cauldron, and Ron was going to Italy with Charlie. They arrived at Platform 9 ¾. They were ushered to a side and taught a spell. They preformed it and they all popped into a field a mile away next to more wizards. They received their liscence and they all apparated where they were going with their stuff. Harry apparated with his his trunk to the Dursley's.  
  
"What are you doing here" Vernon asked.  
  
"I'm not 18 yet. So I have to stay here" Harry said.  
  
"And that means since your not 18 you can't use magic" Vernon said evilly.  
  
"Oh, no I graduated so I can use magic" Harry said.  
  
"No. Absolutly not" Vernon said.  
  
"Would you like something" Harry asked.  
  
"I'd like a dohnut" Dudley said.  
  
Harry waved his wand a box of dohnuts appeared on the coffee table. He took 1 and draged his trunk up the stairs. He walke back down and went into the kitchen where his aunt was trying to make dinner.  
  
"Need some help" Harry asked.  
  
"Wash the dishes for dinner" she said. Harry waved his wand and the dishes washed themselves.  
  
"There's many things you use magic for" Harry said.  
  
He waved his wand and the food she was making started cooking itself. She screamed and stepped back.  
  
"I got it" Harry said.  
  
"What are you doing hear anyway" she asked.  
  
"Well I'm not 18 yet so I still have to stay with you until my birthday then I'm gone. Oh my friend is coming over for dinner" Harry said.  
  
"Is he coming the normal way" she asked.  
  
"Harry was about to correct her but thought against it.  
  
"Yes" Harry said.  
  
He waved his wand and the dishes finished and the food was done. The doorbell rang. Harry walked to answer it. Vernon pushed him out of the way so Dudley could get it. Harry glarred at him and watched leaning against the door. Dudley opened it and there stood Hermione. His girlfriend.  
  
"Hi" Dudley said some what flirty.  
  
"Um...Hi" she said.  
  
"Come in" Dudley said.  
  
He hadn't even asked who she was. Hermione stepped inside and saw Harry. She ran over to him as Dudley closed the door. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.  
  
"Calm down Hermione, I saw you this morning" he said then in her ear he whispered "I missed you".  
  
She looked at him and let him go with a smile. Dudley looked at Harry jealosly. Dudley came up to them. He took Hermione's hand and began to pull her up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you taking me" she asked.  
  
"We're going to my room" Dudley said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Hermione slipped out of his grip and went back down to Harry.  
  
"Harry your cousins scaring me" Hermione said.  
  
"Want to scare him" Harry asked.  
  
She nodded her head. Harry waved his wand and sent a small stream of sparks at him. Dudley yelped and dove out of the way. Harry and Hermione chuckled a little and headed into the dining room where the plates and begun to fill themselves.  
  
"This is my girlfriend Hermione" Harry said. Vernon snorted.  
  
"Is she like you" he asked.  
  
"In what way. We're like each other in a lot of ways" Harry said.  
  
"You know perfectly well what way that is" Vernon said.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't" Harry said innocently seating her at the side of the table.  
  
He sat next to her and starred at his Uncle.  
  
"Is she your kind" Vernon asked.  
  
"I'm a witch if that's what you mean" Hermione said.  
  
AN: Here's the 4th chapter enjoy. 


End file.
